Christopher Manawa/Season 1/The Dog
sees an Infected man looking directly at him through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts.]] The episode opens with Christopher Manawa looking out through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts at the riot outside - now in full swing. He can hear helicopters, see people destroying property and then the eyes of an infected man looking directly at him. Chris is startled and calls out for his dad, his dad (Travis) is sitting in the shop behind him with Liza and the Salazar family. Travis asks him what he sees and reminds him that he's told him to stop looking. Chris mumbles something about a man outside and turns back to the window. At Salazar's Cuts Travis is talking to Liza, he's saying that as soon as things settle down they'll go to Madison's. Chris wants just the Manawa family to leave and for them to be together. Liza starts to answer him but the noise outside suddenly escalates and Ofelia enters from the back of the shop saying that they are breaking in next door. Travis insists that they are safe and then offends Daniel by implying that there's nothing in the shop worth breaking in for. Daniel doesn't say anything right away, though he does tell Chris to put back an open razor that he'd picked up. Daniel gets up to tell Travis that there's "more than combs here", and then dismisses Travis' reply as him just trying to deceive Chris into thinking everything will be OK. Chris interrupts what is turning into a tense conversation by calling his dad - telling him that the wall is hot. The two men check the wall, it's blistering with the heat, and immediately make arrangements to leave. They all group together by the door and Daniel unlocks it. Some young men rush in as soon as the door opens, forcing the group by the door to step back. As the rioters push their way in, the group leaves. Daniel is reluctant to leave with the rioters destroying his shop but Griselda pulls him, and he goes. sees this attack immediately they leave the shop.]] Outside a policeman is being attacked by another policeman, a sergeant, who is biting his throat under his protective vizor. Liza and Travis pull him away. The Manawas hurry through the crowd followed by the Salazars, the Infected are mixed in with the crowd, attacking people; the riot police are advancing down the street but to no apparent effect. Downtown the two families are pressing on trying to find a way out of the fighting. Young men are climbing up scaffolding and jumping up and down at the top. The families, with some others who are caught up in the riot, work their way through scaffolding below as quickly as then can. The Manawas and then the Salazars with Griselda at the back. The Fire Dept are using a high pressure hose pipe to try and control the crowd. The water jet knocks over the scaffolding with several people on it, and traps Griselda underneath it. Both families turn back to help, Daniel and Chris lift the debris and Travis picks up Griselda as you would a child, he puts her in the back of his pickup. Chris and Travis get in the front and the others in the back. Travis does a 3-point turn so enthusiastically he knocks over a motorbike. He accelerates away, rioters banging on the truck as it gets out of reach. The police advance, and the fighting continues. Griselda is being cared for in the back of the truck by Liza as her husband holds her and Ofelia speaks to her. She has a nasty wound on her right foot and Liza calls out to Travis that they "need a Doctor". In the pickup the radio is telling Travis and Chris that "eleven states have declared a State of Emergency and have requested the assistance of the National Guard". As they approach the hospital they pass an abandoned ambulance at the side of the road, back doors open and trolley half out. The Infected are wandering around, one still wearing his white Doctor's coat. People are running and yelling, sirens wailing and lights flashing. It's a chaotic scene that stuns the two families. They hear screams and a woman shouting what sounds like "My baby!" They drive slowly past a policeman running with the crowd, carrying an assault rifle and talking on his personal radio. Another policeman waves them on with a flare and they pass more men with weapons, policemen. They're shooting and killing what look like some patients from the hospital dressed in night clothing and gowns. In the back of the pickup they crouch down and take what cover they can, Travis drives on and they leave the Hospital behind, smoke is coming from the roof of the building as it goes out of sight. Travis asks Liza where to next and Daniel says that "all of the hospitals will be the same", he asks Travis to take them home with him and that he will call his cousin - and that they will be gone in the morning. He and Travis bicker, both keeping score about who is indebted to who and each blaming the other. In the front of the pickup, Chris and Travis are watching whole sections of the city go dark as the power fails. Everyone goes silent and watch as a massive power failure throws the city into darkness, block by block. The apparent scale of what is happening has suddenly expanded in their eyes, it has gone from a terrifying but localised riot until it covers the entire city. They hear the dog barking again and, looking out of the window, Alicia sees someone go into the Clark home through the open patio doors. They hear the dog barking aggressively at first but then whimpers and goes silent. Travis chooses this moment to arrive back and they rush to warn him. Travis goes into the dark house, calling for Maddy. Liza and Chris follow him in. Maddy races through the maze to get to him before Travis encounters Peter. Travis goes in the lounge and sees Peter Dawson eating what is left of the dog. He tells Liza and Chris to get out and infected Peter hears them, gets up and walks towards them. Travis talks to him and tries to fend him off but falls backwards. Infected Peter is on him at once and Travis has to fight to keep him away. Madison comes in with the shotgun and Travis continues to fight Peter, telling Madison to put the gun down. Madison hesitates, Daniel doesn't. He takes the weapon from her and shoots Infected Peter in the face from about 2 metres. Peter keeps on coming, his face a ruin. Daniel steps up close to Peter and fires again with his last shell at point blank range blowing away half of Peter's head and, finally, putting him down. Travis and Madison are speechless with shock, Liza is watching from the back of the room and is just as shocked. Daniel hands the shotgun back to Maddy and Chris goes outside to vomit. Travis looks at Madison numbly and asks "What did you do?" Alicia screams attracts Chris' attention in the garden and Madison's attention inside the house. Madison runs out back giving the (now empty) shotgun to Nick as she goes. Alicia has made it 1/2 way across the fence but the infected woman is trying to pull her back. Chris wants to help Alicia, he gets to her and helps pull her all the way over the fence but Alicia kicks him in the face in her panic and making his nose bleed. There's some shouting and pushing while they sort themselves out. Chris is upset that Alicia didn't realise he was saving her and goes inside. In the bathroom Chris is looking at his bloody nose in the mirror, Travis comes in to check on him and Chris, eventually, lets him help. It's not broken. Chris looks very young as he asks his Dad what was wrong with Peter Dawson. Travis doesn't answer this well and tries to protect his son, he says that people are getting sick but that they will all be ok. Despite this, Chris and Travis seem more comfortable together than they have since the start of the series. Liza is looking after Griselda's foot injury and asks for pain killers. Travis replies that they only have aspirin and tells Daniel that the phone is in the kitchen if Daniel needs to call his cousin. Daniel says that he's already called him and that he will pick them up in the morning. Ofelia and her mother exchange glances as he says this, Griselda shakes her head slightly and Ofelia leaves it. In the house Daniel is telling Chris about the shotgun and its ammunition, showing him how to load it. Daniel is smiling as he teaches Chris, Madison is there and gives Daniel coffee while he talks, she approves of Chris learning this. Travis is not at all pleased when he comes in and send Chris away. "The more the boy knows the safer he'll be", Travis talks to Madison "You know how I feel about guns" but Daniel answers him anyway "The gun doesn't care how you feel about it." Travis cuts him off, he doesn't want to hear Danial saying that. Alicia finally comes out of the house and the two families pull off the drive. Chris is between Travis and his mother in the pickup. Two Chinook helicopters are thudding around overhead. They drive through the housing estate and Maddy sees Susan's husband arriving home. She calls out to him but he can't hear her over the noise of the Chinooks and she goes after him. Travis, with Chris beside him, sees this and stops, they follow Maddy. The garden is filled with shouting soldiers and Susan has been shot. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles